


【龙樱】Raindrops

by leewind



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewind/pseuds/leewind
Summary: *是车。*12.18修改





	【龙樱】Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> *是车。  
*12.18修改

Raindrops  
文/酒儿&离若

-

龙崎樱乃到达洛杉矶的小公寓时，已经将近傍晚。

按照龙崎樱乃往返洛杉矶的频次，按道理来说不会有什么大问题。但因为在这次暑假之前，越前龙马和她吵了个小架，而她难得耍了小性子——一气之下就宣布今年暑假不去洛杉矶了，而等到冷静下来，想再买临近的直飞票已经没有了，而她也不愿意等到一星期之后，于是毅然决然订了中转西雅图的飞机。

长途飞行本来就磨人，更别说还附带中转。等到龙崎樱乃辗转到达洛杉矶国际机场时，却又被告知中转机场因为失误将她的行李送上了错误的航班。行李里虽然没有什么贵重物品，但有一些重要的病例文献和笔记，因此必须找回。许久不说英语的她，口语转化都不甚利索，好不容易和地勤沟通好搞定行李的问题后，出机场又遇上暴雨，顺风顺水活过二十年的龙崎樱乃头一回深刻体会到什么叫“祸不单行”。

等到回到公寓的时候，龙崎樱乃不仅成了落汤鸡，而且发现自己从早上下飞机之后就再也没有吃过东西。可是她现在无暇照顾自己空荡荡的肚子，草草进入浴室冲了个澡，裹着越前龙马挂在浴室的浴袍上床补时差。

沉沉进入梦乡时，她又梦到了前段时间和越前龙马吵架的场景。

其实根本算不上吵架，越前龙马那种木讷的性格根本吵不起来，顶多算冷战。起因很简单，忙着赶期末的龙崎樱乃忘了每周和他的Face time，而说巧不巧越前龙马电话打过来的时候她不在，同实验室暗恋她的前辈自作主张替她接了，结果可想而知。

被蒙在鼓里的龙崎樱乃直到两天后赶完一个死线才想起来前天应该和男友的视话时间，急急忙忙打过去发现自家冷漠的男友变得更加冷漠，分明是一幅山雨欲来的姿态，而她起初还奇怪不过是错过一个电话怎么这么小气，明明之前他错过电话时自己也没有那么生气，哄了半天也没有效果，再加上期末的各种轰炸，龙崎樱乃难得和他发了脾气，还找了借口推掉了原来的去洛杉矶过暑假的行程。

直到期末正式结束，那个前辈约她出来告白，并一五一十将他做的事告知，龙崎樱乃才发现之前闹脾气的自己有多不理智。难得强硬地拒绝前辈，回家的路上龙崎樱乃一边懊悔一边又觉得委屈。

和越前龙马自十二岁相识，十七岁相恋，两人走到今天大大小小的事情都遇到过，也化解得不错，但还是避免不了一些问题，譬如异地。高中结束，越前龙马踏上征战职网的路程，而龙崎樱乃留在东京上大学，一个职业网球选手一个准医生，都是忙起来六亲不认的职业，一年下来两人见面的时间极少。

龙崎樱乃作为一个正常女孩子，说不羡慕那些每天有男朋友陪着吃饭上自习的同学自然是不可能的。但是她自爱上越前龙马的那一刻就知道，她爱上的这个人从来不是一个普通人——他先属于网球，然后再属于龙崎樱乃。

一直见证好友恋情的小坂田朋香曾经用开玩笑的语气替她感慨：“一直被网球碾压，有时不会不甘心吗？”当时的龙崎樱乃是这么回答的：“不会啊，因为我喜欢的是那个全心全意喜欢网球的龙马呀。”

那个时候的龙崎樱乃以为自己会这样支持越前龙马一辈子。但人好像总是贪婪的，拥抱之后还想要接吻，亲近之后就想要更亲近，不知不觉间龙崎樱乃想要的也越来越多。

比如现在的龙崎樱乃，明明知道自己有错，却还是委屈——为什么别人的男朋友每天陪着女朋友吃饭上自习，亲自上阵赶情敌，而轮到自己，自习自己上，情敌自己赶，却还是被冷战。恋爱三年，异国两年，龙崎樱乃第一次臣服于距离，也是第一次这样没有安全感。  
什么时候变得这么贪心了呢？明明以前自己不是这样的。明明以前的自己，只要远远地看着他就已经很开心了，什么时候变质了呢？

龙崎樱乃蜷缩在熟悉的空调被里，被越前龙马清冽的气息包围着，像窝在他温暖的怀抱里，却还是抵挡不住梦里的茫然无措，委屈地几近落泪。

-  
越前龙马结束训练回到公寓时，已经临近八点。

刚刚结束温网，止步四强。并不是状态不好，相反上半年状态极佳，止步四强确实自己实力有限，但是越前龙马的字典里从来没有“服输”这两个字，能力不行就努力追平，因此每天都泡在训练场，复盘赛事，钻研技巧，日子过得忙碌充实。要说唯一的不爽就是和自家女朋友吵架了。

自家女朋友受欢迎这件事实，越前龙马自国中起就深有体会。从普通的同学到奇怪的法国王子，龙崎樱乃给他找情敌的能力从来不会让他失望，但他从来没有生气过。毕竟情敌这种存在，也需要撼动得了正牌地位的时候才能让人慌张，而且龙崎樱乃在这方面还十分迟钝，因此作为正牌男友的越前龙马从来不担心会被撬墙角。

但上周的那个被截胡的Face time通话却第一次让越前龙马感到慌张。倒不是因为期待已久的女朋友突然被换成了戴着啤酒盖眼镜片的古板学长，而是因为龙崎樱乃直到两天之后才想起错过每周约好的视话时间，而且对面自家女朋友似乎不知道自己被觊觎着，依然是茫然无辜的模样。越前龙马作为一个男生，多多少少有点大男子主义，自然不会拉下脸去和自家女朋友解释——被情敌钻了空子教育了一番，怎么看都不是件光彩的事情。

“越前君不觉得自己太自私了吗？你知道最近龙崎同学一直在准备期末，忙得连吃饭的时间都没有吗？……越前君不应该反思一下自己这个男朋友称不称职？”对面学长的质问不仅莫名其妙还毫无逻辑，越前龙马当然知道女朋友在期末季，虽然自己没上大学但是上官网查假期的能力还是有的。而“自私”这个帽子更是扣得莫名其妙了——自己和女朋友打个电话怎么就自私了？

但越前龙马不得不承认一件事，就是他也一直知道自己这个男朋友做得其实并不称职。龙崎樱乃性子安静，而他也不善表达，所以和龙崎交往之后，两人做得最多的事情就是一起学习、一起回家，高中毕业之后，各自忙于学习和训练，两人相处的时间更少，但龙崎樱乃从来不吵不闹，永远迁就他的时间，一有假期就飞来看他，龙崎樱乃温顺又乖巧，任凭越前龙马揉捏搓扁也从不抱怨。一直以来，似乎都是龙崎樱乃付出的更多。

当所有人羡慕他有温柔体贴的女友时，越前龙马并没有感到愉悦，甚至有点郁闷。在越前龙马的认知里，没有情侣是不吵架的。他从小看父母吵到大，身边的好友也不是在哄女友就是在哄女友的路上——好友凯宾·史密斯永远在不停地为各路女友收拾烂摊子，桃城前辈也常常在twitter上哭诉“为什么小杏又生气了”，而自家女友却从不和他生气，更别说要求他做什么。恋爱三年，龙崎樱乃没有被自己惯得任性哪怕是丁点，越前龙马十分挫败。

“还差得远呢……”越前龙马打开手机，发现信息栏依旧空荡荡没有一条新简讯，后知后觉发现自己好像玩脱了——起初只是想看看能不能惹自家女友生气，事实证明兔子急了真的咬人，龙崎樱乃不仅生气了，而且爆发了——她已经一星期又两天没找他了，除开考试周，最后一门考试也结束三天了，可龙崎樱乃依旧没有联系他。越前龙马懊恼地咬了咬后槽牙，在心里默默发誓回东京哄好女友之后一定要把出馊主意的凯宾·史密斯剥皮抽筋。

怀着要把凯宾挫骨扬灰的心情推开卧室房门的越前龙马，咬牙切齿的表情还挂在脸上，在目睹眼前景象后瞬间呆若木鸡。

他本来应该身处东京的女友，此刻穿着他大一号的浴袍躺在床上，前襟大概由于睡梦中的翻滚已敞开不少，嫩骨柔肤现出大半。越前龙马愣了好一会儿，门把手上金属冰凉的触感提醒他，这是事实。

他脑子里依然盘旋着凯宾，不过这下换成了凯宾说过的“血脉贲张”的感觉。不是寒毛倒立，不是大脑空白，而是一种原始野性的冲动，在血液里奔流。他感到很多血液往下涌去，促使他迈开脚步，走向床边。

龙崎樱乃看起来睡得不太安稳，颊边还挂着泪痕。做了不好的梦？越前龙马揣测。他有点想叫醒她，可是又心疼她千里迢迢坐了十几个小时飞机，十分劳累，该有个好觉。目光在她脸上流转了几圈，他决定先去冲个澡，回来同她一起补觉。

蹑手蹑脚拿了内裤，轻轻带上浴室的门。方才她洗澡的痕迹还能从未干的地板、搭在毛巾挂上的兔子毛巾、若有若无的樱花沐浴露香气里寻得踪迹。站在花洒之下，“血脉贲张”的感觉冲掉大半。淋浴了近二十分钟，越前龙马在腰间裹上一条浴巾，推开浴室门，看到龙崎樱乃耷拉着双腿坐在床缘。

“龙崎？”

龙崎樱乃看起来还没完全清醒，双眼在放空，听到他的话才扯回神游的意识。但是她没有像往常一样对他展露笑靥，而是气呼呼地鼓起腮帮子，视线甫一对上他就移开，明显是闹情绪了。她身上穿着他的浴袍，两条腿白花花地裸露在外，赤脚踩在红木地板上，头发梢未干，披在胸前——虽然脸上少了婉转撩人的笑靥，他却觉得心里像被火烤着，一股热流在四肢奔走。何况他此时更是赤裸着上身。

越前龙马决定转移话题：“你头发还有点湿，要不要帮你吹？”

龙崎樱乃仍然气鼓鼓地，小声地回答:“它自己很快就会干的……”

好吧。越前走到衣柜前，又拿了一件浴袍穿上。回过身，发现龙崎已经离开了房间。客厅里响起电视机的声音，听见人物的说话声，他猜测可能是胡乱点开的某部电视剧。

训练结束到现在，他还没有补充食物，饿觉越发明显。龙崎樱乃抱着靠枕缩在沙发上，电视里在放一部科幻动作连续剧，男女主都蛮养眼，特效也做的不错。越前龙马换好浴袍出来，她忍住不抬眼看他，余光瞟见他折身进了厨房。

下了飞机到现在，分食未进，睡觉的时候还不觉得，现在醒来，早饿得前胸贴后背。龙崎默默攥紧了靠枕，心里堵着一股气，就是不想撒娇说一句“我饿了”。这还是两人第一次冷战如此之久，虽然不知道会是个怎样的后果，但她不想轻易服软。

电视里的情节推进到夜晚，男女主完成任务回到酒店，为伪装身份只订了一间房，男主催着女生先去洗浴，独坐在窗边对着夜色沉思。

一对男女共处一室，和现下他们一样。龙崎樱乃没看过前面的剧集，凭人物眼神和亲密程度猜测，这两人应该也同为情侣。按照电视剧的套路来说，夜晚、共处、酒店房间、洗浴，一切都像某个剧情的完美开头。总会发生点什么——需要发生点什么。

越前做好了两人份的乌冬面，加了裙带菜和蔬菜天妇罗，端至客厅。“你吃东西了吗？吃没吃都吃一点吧。”他把她的那份推到她面前。

方才她暗想，他会不会也做她的那份，当他真的端着面碗走来，心里头不能抑制地感动了会儿。逞能的心思抵不过进食饱腹的本能，她点点头，接过筷子，一周多的冷战在一句话中破开一丝裂缝：“谢谢龙马君。”

必须承认，他手艺不错。往常，两人一起吃饭，越前龙马吃完时，龙崎樱乃常常还剩半碗。然而今日她确确实实饿了，一口接一口扒着碗吸溜面条，一碗面见底时，越前龙马不过刚吃完几分钟。

他盯着她的样子暗笑，觉得她像个啃萝卜的小兔子，有趣极了。龙崎吃完，抬头看了看他，把偷看的越前抓了个正着。她顿时有几分恼羞成怒，端起碗想走开不看他，被他拉住手腕：“我来洗吧，你继续看电视。”

平时的龙崎樱乃肯定会说“你做饭的话，肯定是我洗碗呀”，只不过眼下，虽然吃了人家煮的面，冷战的状态仍然是“on”，加上他又偷看她——她赌气一般地把碗塞到他手里，倒回沙发上，装作聚精会神看电视。

原来，这就是女朋友闹脾气的样子吗？越前龙马突然觉得凯宾·史密斯说的好像不无道理。他抄起两个碗，愉快地进了厨房。

其实龙崎不算完全吃饱，长途飞行真真耗损能量。她想，等会再去看看冰箱里有什么吃的，也给他做一份，两人就算冰释前嫌。

电视上的女主结束冲凉，揉着湿漉漉的发出来，与男主就一事你一言我一语争论起来。争论的事情渐渐从公事牵扯到私事——几个人物脸部表情的特写过去，下一幕两人双双倒在床上。

龙崎心里咯噔一下，暗叹自己不愧阅剧无数，料事如神。果不其然，接下来的画面是缠绵深吻、衣衫尽褪、一室旖旎。这类温柔缱眷香艳不已的剧情总让剧外之人脸红心跳。

这时，越前洗完碗往客厅走来，她眼前登时刷过去N条“不好”，遥控器却临时失踪了。也许是刚才吃饭时为清出桌面被随意塞在了沙发的哪个犄角旮旯，她转了一圈没看到影子，连忙冲到电视机跟前，想手动关闭。越前看着她突然间像上了发条，在原地如陀螺旋转，然后又脚步生风向前走。他注意到，由于步履太大，原本系在腰间的束带落在了地上。

“龙崎？”

他的目光跟着龙崎的动作落到电视荧屏上，前戏开场，他被这画面一惊，迅速将视线移向她。龙崎胡乱摸索电视开关，咬着嘴唇，慌作一团。好不容易关掉电视，直起身子转向他，却偏要端着生气的样子，扁扁嘴。然而，随着她起身，失去束带束缚的浴袍立时敞开，她的胴体无遮无拦地展现在他眼前。她尖叫出声，立刻双手一揽，紧紧裹住身子，抬头咬着唇看他，慌乱和羞怯爬上脸颊——熟悉的模样又回来了。

虽然并非没有赤诚相对过，但那是在有所准备之时，此番突如其来毫无防备，弥天的羞耻感欲将她吞没。“龙马君……”说话时泪水涌上来，她真想找个地缝钻进去。只冷战且好，这个插曲的发生，接下来几个小时她要怎么与他相处……龙崎越想越羞赧，弯腰捡起束带重新系好，不敢去看他表情。

而越前龙马却一直凝着目光看她。

都说女人似水，温柔时是流水潺潺，生气时如怒涛汹汹，那么泫然欲泣时是什么？他会想到下雨天庭院里的龟背竹，叶尖垂落的雨滴。小水珠缓慢地、徐徐地从叶面的八方汇成水滴，集在叶尖。落下之时，水滴被引力延成细长的线。

一分一秒。蕴饱泪水的双眼印在他脑海。  
等着它落下。半开的衣襟、裸露的长腿、萦绕于周身的樱花香气。  
“啪嗒”，水滴垂落，滑入泥土。半年未见，她终于来了。  
他想她的泪落在他掌心、流淌在他胸膛、辗转在他唇角——他确信，他想这么做。

越前向前走，足尖碰到她的脚趾时站定。龙崎下意识转眼去看这双“不速之客”的主人，稍一抬眼，他的唇就覆了上来。

“唔……”龙崎诧异地瞠大了眼，第一反应是抽离，然而越前的手已从侧面伸过来，扣住她的腰，另一只手则捧住她的脸，逐渐加深这个吻。她有几分呼吸不畅，阖上了眼。蓦然想起朋香与她讨论某个连续剧时说，“偶像剧里霸总都是这样冰释前嫌的”，不禁产生一缕奇妙的迷茫。

越前探出舌尖，舔扫她上颚的牙齿，一圈逡巡完毕，寻到她的舌尖与之纠缠。她被迫张大了嘴，接纳他的探访。他察觉出她的分心，松开她，蹙起眉问道，“龙崎，你很不专心。”

“我……”她早没什么好生气的，只是一点委屈，刚才他做的那些分明足够表达歉意。倘若再摆出脾气，一味躲避，这又真是自己愿意的吗？她怀念的许多里，有他的拥抱、亲吻和密语。

紧紧捏着浴袍衣领的手缓缓松开，光滑的颈口毕现。紧接着，伸出手臂揽住他的脖子，主动吻了上去。

客厅，窗帘，落地窗，双人交颈，搅弄清影。

越前的手臂从后环住她的腰，另一只手轻轻一拉，扯掉她的束带，拂开衣领，低头交换深吻时刻，手向上滑至乳峰，轻揉慢捻。两人面对而立，龙崎能感到他鼓动的热潮，正一下下轻弹她的小腹。她忍耐着预备冲口而出的嘤咛，试着扯掉他腰间的束带。

越前任她动作，离开唇，吻她的发、吻她的侧颊。她的头发挡住大半脖子，他另辟蹊径，从肩膀开始，吻她胳肢窝侧缘的皮肤。双手来到她腿间，用力一提，将她整个人抱起。她的双腿缠上他腰间，私密之处隔着浴袍相贴，让她觉得新奇。他低头吻上她的乳晕，最后在已挺立发硬的茱萸上停下，一口含住。

“嗯……！”龙崎被他一激，立刻松开束带，撑着他肩膀身子往上蹿，不满地哼出声。

“跑什么？”他明知道她那处是最敏感的，偏偏首先逗弄。她伏在他肩头平复呼吸，双乳蹭着他胸膛，让某处起了明显的反应。越前托住她的手稍稍一松，她整个身体往下滑，乳尖在胸膛轻划过两道痕，引起他一声闷喘。浴袍的束带已经解开，他的柱身挺立勃涨着，急不可耐想撞开久未涉足的城池。

“樱乃……”这个时候，他会刻意念她的名字，“要来了。”

随着一声轻哼，龙崎勾在他后背的脚丫绷直，微微颤抖。越前的唇辗转来到她颈项，留下一串湿漉漉的吻痕。唇涡，胸埠，股壑，落满了他的情欲。*

他忽然想到一事，用闷闷的声音问她：“你刚刚吃饱，会不会难受？”龙崎条件反射地“嗯”了一声，没有听清他的话。

他蹙眉，重复了一遍，“我问你吃饱了会难受吗？”她才听清楚：“其实我还不算特别饱……”

安心了些，他笑道：“没想到你的饭量比以前大了不少。”她在他锁骨咬了一口，反驳道，“坐飞机很累的。”

“辛苦了。”他轻吻她的唇，一下又切换成浸满了情欲的样子，凑近她耳边，“其实我也没吃饱……”顿了一下，“但我现在想吃饱。”

话音落下，他抽动起来。龙崎环紧了他，几乎整个人的重量都挂在他身上。托住她的位置保持不动，前后挺动胯部，手臂用力暴出青筋。龙崎心疼他的吃力，靠近他，主动道：“我想换一个……”说罢脸颊腾红，害羞地把头埋入他肩胛。

越前有些意外，以前她从未主动要求做些什么，节奏一般由他主导，她安眉顺眼地接受。心脏雀跃地狂跳起来，他偏过头，吻她耳朵，问：“站着好吗？”他松开手，慢慢把她放下，她双腿发软，差点坐到地上，被他及时扶住。他低下头，浓烈的吻又开始了，变化姿势的时候溢出沉重的喘息。他扶住她的腰，一边推着她后退，直到身子抵住落地窗，龙崎如梦初醒，拉开几分距离问道：“在这里吗……”

“窗帘拉上了，没事。”

她选择信任他，抬手准备环住对方，却被越前用力一转，整个人转身面朝落地窗——这下，他才把换成什么完整地说出来，“这样……从后面，好么？”

涨满欲念的双股被他用膝盖打开，手掌穿过她垂于身后的浴袍，挺起她腰肢，未等她回应，挥旗挺起。变化的不仅是位置、姿势，还有深度。龙崎难受地嘤咛了一声，十指将窗帘揉成糟糕的团状。浴袍斜斜地垮在肩头，他把手伸到前面去揉她的胸乳，唇一寸寸细致地吻过她的背。几分钟后，她的背上布满了吻痕，她感到几滴汗滴到背上，湿热的、硕大的汗滴。他压抑的喘息就在身后，下体交合的靡靡之音混在他们缠乱的吐气和呼吸里。他们合而为一，生活是一种飞行，四季是爱的衬景，肉体是一部圣经。*

渐渐地，抽刺的快感逐层累叠，她的呼吸急促起来，喉咙开始颤抖，呻吟近在喉口，她抿紧双唇，偏过头用湿润的双眼向他求助。她希望他慢点，他却吻过来，湿濡的舌舔过眼睑，身下动作不变。诉求未达令她心生委屈，“呜……龙马君……”

“还在生气吗？”他问。他缓下了速度，扭动腰，就着在里面的状态旋动起来。龙崎从没试过这样，顿时叫出了声。

“嘘！”他急忙俯身在她耳旁恶作剧道，“会被听到的。”

她委屈极了，花穴由此骤然缩紧，绞得他一阵发颤，愉悦的喊声就此要冲口而出，他急忙去吻她耳后，喊声消弭，化作一个吻。

她的眼角泛起发色一样的红，一滴眼泪流下来，说不清是因为委屈还是刺激，他蹭蹭她的头发，伸出舌尖把那晶莹的泪收入嘴腔。她闹脾气地避开，抽抽鼻子。他退了出来，让她转过身，温柔地吻她。姿势与平日里的接吻无异，她耽于这最多次数的吻，渐渐地平稳下来。

他睁开眼问她还要吗，花穴仍吐露着粘液，她点点头，“但我想回房间……”他一把抱起她，抬脚往卧室走。路过掉在地上的浴袍，脚趾一勾，他捞起一条束带。

房间的床让她熟悉，动作也主动大胆起来。像小猫吻他的胸膛，激起男生的低笑。揉他的发，平常两人相偎一块时，他格外享受这个动作，就像猫咪袒露出柔软的肚皮给人抚摸，是信任和安心的表现。

“樱乃……”  
“嗯？”  
“我把你眼睛蒙起来，好不好？”  
“欸？”

他依说照做，束带穿过她耳鬓，在脑后系一个结。他也闭上眼，带着微笑吻上去，手又游走到她胸乳，膝盖又打开她双腿。

“干嘛……”被剥夺感官的龙崎触觉愈发敏感，身上的始作俑者右手把握力道不轻不重地捏了捏茱萸，刺激着她不自觉地微弓身子，脱口而出的质问在触感刺激下婉转成了娇嗔。

这个招式是花花公子凯宾悉心传授——据说在凯宾的试验下，哄炸毛的女朋友百试百灵。也正是因为有这个宝典，越前龙马才硬着头皮和自己的女朋友冷战了一周——说来真的太幼稚了，而且越前也绝不会在床笫之间提起另一男人的名字。

越前闷声不答，温热的唇仍在她脸颊附近逡巡，呼出的气息清冽性感，像攻城略地势在必得的战士。

然而这还不是最刺激的。他原本游走在她胸入的左手在她微弓身子时顺势挪到了她后背，以一个强势的姿势将她与自己圈得更近，长满薄茧的手掌轻描着她背脊的线条。另一只手终于放过被折磨得嫣红的茱萸，转而向下，拨开温暖湿热，迅速揉捏了一下花核，然后屈指放入一根手指，不给她适应的时间又沉身挤入粗壮柱身。身下不同于平日的盈涨让龙崎条件反射地想要逃离，越前左手迅速下移抵住她的脊椎，又惩罚性将她摁得更近。

可当真正开始的时候，他才发现其中不便，不甘心地抽出右手指节，转而握住臀部，换回最熟悉的姿势律动，龙崎逐渐得趣，不再逃离。越前收掉左手的力气，顺着她的脊柱往上摸，所到之处仿佛带起处处电流，酥酥麻麻。粗暴的律动和温柔的抚摸像冰火两重天，她在其中颤抖，痉挛。

一切又开始了，激情的、热烈的、欢畅的、可将人吞没的、无可抵挡的爱与欲望，一片片、一片片落了下来，覆盖彼此，就像她来时洛杉矶的瓢泼大雨，淋漓地浇灌了她满身。

雨下了很久。欢情结束，窗外仍响着淅淅沥沥的雨声。

龙崎疲懒地趴在越前怀里，睫毛上还挂着几颗细碎的泪沫，是被他欺负的结果。他的手搭在她腰际，帮她按摩缓解酸软。她觉得舒服，忍不住朝温暖来源靠得更近了点。

她着实累了，一路奔波，他又半年没开荤，动作力度与持续时间可想而知。她在困意中恍恍惚惚听到雨声，想起自己还在路上的行李，想开口向他交代一下，可又实在困得紧，与意识打架了半天的结果是一声意味不明的哼唧。越前以为这是在控诉他，慢悠悠地说：“龙崎，穿我的浴袍，你是不是故意勾引我？”

这话说的极为“不要脸”，试图甩锅——明明是她行李被延迟，没有衣服换，她才穿他的浴袍嘛。然而龙崎累得没空搭理他，又一潮睡意涌上来，她赶紧抓住最后的意识说：“我的行李还在路上，你明天去机场帮我取一下……”

越前亲亲她额头，亲完觉得不够，又亲亲她嘴角，笑着应下：“好。”

Fin.

带*的句子：  
[1]来源木心的诗《我纷纷的情欲》。  
[2]来源木心的诗《肉体是一部圣经》。


End file.
